Files are regularly downloaded or transferred to and from computing devices via the internet and other computer networks. When a file or data object is received by a computing devices, hashing has been employed to find a file or data object using a short hash key, to determine whether or not a file or data object has been previously downloaded and is already on the computing device, whether or not a file or data object has become corrupted in transit, and purposes of encryption. Techniques that have been employed through a determination algorithm for file or data array management include Message Digital Algorithm 5 (MD5) or Secure Hash Algorithm (SHA). However, these conventional algorithms have been known for reducing speed performance without identifying entire data files. There are many occasions where it is desirable to determine if one file is a prefix of another file or if one data object is a prefix of another data object. For applying faster performance in data file checking process, advanced compute signatures (i.e., new fingerprint) are needed to resolve the limitations associated with the existing.